


A Day Off

by evilqueenofgallifrey (MayFairy)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot, Paris (City), Short & Sweet, don't ask me when this is set cos I've got no damn clue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayFairy/pseuds/evilqueenofgallifrey
Summary: Romana needs a break, and takes Leela with her to Paris for the day. Fluff ensues.





	A Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: Romana and Leela in Paris.

"Romana, what are we doing here?"

At Leela's question, Romana glances at her friend as they walk along the Parisian street. The Time Lady has explained very little throughout their entire journey. Other than requesting that Leela accompany her off world, and then flying a TARDIS to Earth, to this _Paris_ place, she has told Leela nothing.

"I needed a day off," she says, "and who else would I want to spend it with, if not you?"

"The last time we had a holiday, our minds got muddled together, and a corpse from the future was delivered to our holiday place," Leela points out.

"Yes, but before all that, we had a rather nice time, didn't we?"

"We argued about ev-ol-u-tion against a great creator - an argument that has still not been resolved."

Romana looks at her with fond exasperation. It is a look that Leela is becoming increasingly familiar with. "Leela, please, can't we just enjoy this? You'll like Paris, the Doctor brought me here a long time ago. It's quite nice, you know."

"It is a nice change from Gallifrey, at least," Leela agrees, looking around. "At least on Earth, people are not afraid of trees."

"Time Lords aren't afraid of trees," Romana says, sounding a bit offended.

"Not sensible ones like you, perhaps, but any others are, except for those Cer-u-leans. You know, the strange ones in the blue. I like them."

Romana sighs. "Of course you do."

"What will we be doing while we are here, Romana?"

"I think our rule from last time works well. We do something that you want to do, and then we do something I want to do, and so on."

"Alright," Leela says, nodding. "Well, I would like to go somewhere where it is green, so I may enjoy more fresh air."

"I thought you would say that, which is why we're headed for Parc des Buttes-Chaumont. We need to get onto their public transport system. This way."

* * *

The park is beautiful, and everything Leela could have hoped for. She does not mind Gallifrey, not really, but it is so stifling sometimes, so completely lifeless in a way that no one around her could ever understand.

But being here, out in nature, where she is supposed to be, never fails to be wonderful. It is even more wonderful when she has Romana with her.

Romana, although she would never ever agree, belongs out in the beauty of nature as much as anybody else. The dress she has chosen is white and flowy, with long fitted sleeves, and comes to just below her knees. The sun sets off a shine in her cropped golden hair, and Leela finds herself rather captivated by the sight as they move through the garden and examine the flowers they pass.

Finally, they come to sit underneath a tree, shoulder to shoulder.

"Thank you, for bringing me here," Leela says.

"Thank you for coming so willingly. I wouldn't have enjoyed this had I been on my own."

"You should know that I will always gladly accompany you, if it means I can breathe in air that is not manufactured and stale like on Gallifrey."

"I do know that, but I know things have been... difficult between us, lately."

Leela turns her head to look at Romana, who is staring at her with those intense, intelligent eyes of hers. Often so cold, but always softer when looking at Leela as opposed to anyone else, even Braxiatel.

"You are my friend, Romana," Leela says, pulling a leaf from Romana's hair where it has gotten caught. "There is little that could change that."

"I know, I know, I just... worry," Romana admits. "Most of the time, it feels as though you're the only person I can really trust. Everyone else around me is trying to gain something for themselves, but not you. And around everyone else, I have to be perfect, and in control, but... not around you."

"Perfection is an impossibility," Leela tells her. "It is futile to wish for it. Flaws are as important to nature as anything else."

"Do you really think so?" Romana sounds so tired, but her eyes are strangely focused. Focused on Leela.

"I know so," Leela says. "Joy comes in celebrating our growth, and differences, not in obtaining perfection."

"... why is it that sometimes, I think you would be a better leader than I am?"

Leela laughs heartily at that. The image of herself dressed in Time Lord finery is too much. "I could not do what you do. Leader of a simpler tribe, perhaps, but your politics are far beyond my understanding."

"Only because they're so ridiculous that someone as grounded as yourself can't comprehend them," Romana replies.

Leela turns her head to look at the beautiful scenery around them. "You are being _too_ nice to me, Romana. I am starting to think that you want something."

"For once, I don't, Leela, I promise you," Romana says quietly. "I want nothing but the comfort of your company. It's the only luxury I can grant myself before I throw myself back into the absolute chaos that is my job, at the moment."

"You are wishing for comfort? To ease your mind, for a while?" Leela asks, looking back at her.

Romana's cheeks flush. "Well, it sounds silly when you put it like that."

"No, it does not," Leela assures her, and she cups Romana's face in her hands, making Romana go very still. (Time Lords and physical contact - always so stiff, the lot of them!)

Before the Time Lady can argue, Leela leans in and presses her lips gently against Romana's. It is a kiss of comfort, of caring, of the friendship they have that has been feeling that little bit _more_ than a friendship, lately.

"I was afraid you might do that," Romana says, when Leela pulls away. Leela feels a flash of hurt, but before she can recoil, Romana is touching her hair and brushing it from her face. "And yet, I think it's something I've been dreaming about."

She kisses Leela, with the uncertainty of someone who has definitely not done it many times before. Leela does not mind that. Leela just feels warm, and eagerly kisses her back, and this time when they pull away they laugh at themselves. At stealing kisses in Paris, on Earth, light years away from Gallifrey and its absurdity.

It's like being back on Davidia, except instead of giggling about breaking a window with the chair and trying to lie to a member of the security team about it, they're laughing at themselves, at the strangeness of the Time Lady and the savage, the strangeness that is theirs and theirs alone.

It makes it worth all the museums that Romana drags Leela through later in the day, that's for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please let me know what you thought!


End file.
